Valley Girls and Facial Hair Just Don't Mix
by I HEART JATAE
Summary: Kurt's having some problems with life-- can his friends help him? I like writing corny summaries :-P Kurtty romance. Rated PG13 for sensitive subject matter and dirty words (ooooh!). MAJOR angst warning!! I fixed up the faulty html, so it should be r
1. Two Down, A Hundred To Go

  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: None of the characters are mine... well, except the doctors, but they don't really have any character developement, so you can use them if you want. All other characters belong to Marvel and KidsWB and all those other fantastic people. I'm not in the best or most creative of moods right now, and this is NOT the best time of the month, so my A/N is very boring. Um... MAJOR angst warning. Rated PG13 for language and some sensitive subject matter. This story's sad, and it's my first finished chapter fic, and the first chapter fic I've ever worked on that doesn't star original characters. Aren't I great? Comments can be sent to gypsyj14@hotmail.com. I'm trying to get revenge on a friend right now, so PLEASE flame a LOT and send them to gypsygal14@yahoo.com. Thanx, enjoy the story, and tell me if it sucks too badly!  
  
PART ONE  
  
Two Down, a Hundred to Go  
  
Scott looked up as someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he called, welcoming the momentary homework break. "Oh, hey, Kitty. How's your shoulder feeling?" Kitty adjusted the ice pack on her Danger Room injury and winced slightly.  
  
"Do you, like, have any aspirin?" she asked, choosing to ignore Scott's inquery and get straight to the point. "We're, like, all out in the Girls' bathroom."  
  
"Kurt took our bottle, said he had a headache." Kitty nodded.  
  
"'Kay, I'll go ask him, then." She turned and headed down the hall to Kurt's room.  
  
  
**********  
  
Kurt sat on his bed, legs curled up against his chest, listening to his Goo Goo Dolls cd. He sighed. He hated this. He hated the way he couldn't go out in public without that stupid image inducer. He hated the way his grades were slipping farther and farther into oblivion due to lack of concentration. He hated the way he knew pretty much nothing about his family or real past. And most of all, he hated the way Kitty acted around him.  
  
The problem wasn't being "just a friend", or having her freak whenever he tried to flirt with her. No, the problem was not knowing exactly what he was to her. Sometimes she got creeped out, sometimes she got angry, sometimes she was nice, sometimes she hugged him. It was like he was part friend, part monster, part obnoxious little brother, and it bothered him. A lot.  
  
He rolled over and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror across the room. He scowled at his own reflection. It ticked him off that he looked the way he did. People were constantly complaining that they were too fat or skinny or short or blonde, and they really had no idea what a gift it is to just look normal. Kurt wasn't asking to be a sixteen-year-old Ryan Phillipe or anything, he just didn't want to have to wear that goddamned watch all the time.  
  
Kurt hated his looks.  
  
He hated school.  
  
He hated his past.  
  
He hated his stupid watch.  
  
He hated his life.  
  
He hated himself.  
  
Kurt picked up the bottle of aspirin just as the song "Iris" came on. He swallowed two pills and took a sip of water with them. //Two down, a hundred to go//, he thought morbidly. The music played quietly through the speakers on his stereo, and Kurt nearly cried the song described him so well.  
  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow." Kurt swallowed two more pills and another sip of water. He half expected to see his life flashing before his eyes, but he then decided that that would be too cliched.  
  
"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now." Two more pills. He thought about Kitty every time he heard that line. God, if she only knew, if she could only feel the same.  
  
"And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life." Two more. He could feel the small, white caplets slide down his throat. He imagined that he could feel them burning away his insides.  
  
"'Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight." Two more. Kurt smiled slightly. He'd taken, what, ten pills so far? He was going to die. He wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit some people might call a life anymore.  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."  
  
Kurt continued swallowing pills with every line until the song was over and the bottle was empty. He didn't know exactly how many he'd taken, but he knew it was at least thirty, and he figured that was enough. Feeling suddenly tired, he laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep just as he heard a knock on his door.  



	2. Heavenly White

  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: None of the characters are mine... well, except the doctors, but they don't really have any character developement, so you can use them if you want. All other characters belong to Marvel and KidsWB and all those other fantastic people. I'm not in the best or most creative of moods right now, and this is NOT the best time of the month, so my A/N is very boring. Um... MAJOR angst warning. Rated PG13 for language and some sensitive subject matter. This story's sad, and it's my first finished chapter fic, and the first chapter fic I've ever worked on that doesn't star original characters. Aren't I great? Comments can be sent to gypsyj14@hotmail.com. I'm trying to get revenge on a friend right now, so PLEASE flame a LOT and send them to gypsygal14@yahoo.com. Thanx, enjoy the story, and tell me if it sucks too badly!/p  
  
PART TWO  
  
Heavenly White  
  
"C'mon, Elf," Kitty whispered to an imaginary Kurt as she sat in the waiting room. "Please be okay." She watched the clock tick by and wiped tears from her eyes. Why did he do this? She knew he got upset sometimes, but was he really that depressed? Kitty wasn't a religious person, but she prayed to God that Kurt would be okay. Sure, he could be annoying at times, but she cared about him. And not just as a friend.  
  
//Okay, God? Um, I know I've, like, never really prayed before, but I promise, if Kurt lives through this, I'll so totally go to confession tomorrow and read the bible, like, fifty times.//  
  
Everyone looked up as a very serious-looking doctor entered the room. She flipped between pages on a clipboard and said, "Are you Mr. Wagner's family?" she asked. Kitty jumped out of her seat anxiously and would have knocked over her chair, had it not been against a wall.  
  
"Yes!" she nearly shouted. She didn't notice the odd looks she was getting from her fellow X-men. The doctor nodded.  
  
"I'm Dr. Juliette Crane. Kurt had to have his stomach pumped, but he'll be fine after some rest." Kitty smiled and sighed in relief. He was okay, he was okay! //Thank you, God! You're the best!// Dr. Crane looked at the Professor. "Are you his gaurdian?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'd like to speak with you in private." Xavier nodded and followed her out of the room. Kitty listened through the door.  
  
"Kurt seems to have a somewhat severe case of depression. It could be caused by his mutation, or school, or a chemical imbalance, or any of a number of other things. The point is for him to get help. Here, this is the number for Doctor Bridges. He's a very qualified psychiatrist, and I believe he'd be of help. I'm also going to have him take some anti-depression pills, though I suggest you keep the bottle hidden from him to avoid another incident such as this."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Kitty backed away from the door just before they re-entered the waiting room  
  
"Can we go see him?" asked Jean.  
  
"He probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning," she told them. "It's past midnight, and you've been here for several hours. I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. He'll be fine, trust me." The group accepted his suggestion, as they were all tired, and got up to leave.  
  
"Shouldn't someone, like, stay with him?" asked Kitty. "You know, in case he wakes up?" Ororo and the Professor exchanged looks, and the Professor nodded. Dr. Crane led Kitty in to wait with Kurt.  
  
"Wake up, Kurt," she said, gripping his hand. "Like, not only do the pointy ears work for me now, but I like the fur, too. And Iike, totally love your tail." She smiled sadly, but Kurt gave no response. She studied his face. She really did like him. Not only did she see past his looks, she found the fur and ears and eyes and hands and tail attractive. He was unique, and Kitty liked that, even if she didn't act that way sometimes. He really was cute. It was just too bad he didn't realize that.  
  
Kitty was feeling tired. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I want your eyes open when I wake up, okay?" she said quietly before resting her head on his chest and falling into a light, if uncomfortable sleep.  
  
**********  
  
White. Everywhere. There was no pain, no thoughts of his hellhole of a life. He was comfortable and warm and happy. And Kitty was sleeping on his chest. //So this is what heaven is like,// he thought contentedly. Waitasec, something was off... Kurt could hear a distant beeping, and the room smelled strange. He looked around and scowled. //Oh, great, I'm in a hospital. I'm still alive.// He felt Kitty stirring and she sat up, eyes widening when she realized that Kurt was awake.  
  
"Kurt, you're alright!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Deja Vu..." he mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" she asked brightly, detatching herself.  
  
"Nothing," he said. He turned to glare moodily at the glass of water next to his bed.  
  
"You okay, Kurt?"  
  
"I'm just tired," he lied.  
  
"Yeah, like, trying to kill yourself can have that effect on you," she said dryly. Kurt continued to glare at the water and didn't respond. "What's wrong, Kurt?"  
  
"I told you, I'm just tired."  
  
"No, I mean what's really the matter? Why did you swallow a bottle of aspirin?" Kurt turned his angry glare on Kitty.  
  
"I had a headache," he said flatly. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come *on*, Kurt. We, like, all saw Girl Interrupted, and I know that's not the truth. Now spit it out. Why did you try to commit suicide?" He clenched his teeth and his fists. Yeah, he *tried* to commit suicide. Tried and failed.  
  
"You don't vant to know," he said, turning away from her.  
  
"If I didn't want to know, I, like, wouldn't have asked," she said sternly, almost angrily. He looked at her and his harsh expression softened. She looked so cute when she was trying to be serious, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Not yet.  
  
"Maybe later, Katzchen," he said quietly. Kitty seemed to be satisfied with his answer and smiled slightly.  
  
"Good. C'mon, you fuzzy elf. Let's find out when you can get outta here."  



	3. Promise Me

AUTHOR'S NOTE: None of the characters are mine... well, except the doctors, but they don't really have any character developement, so you can use them if you want. All other characters belong to Marvel and KidsWB and all those other fantastic people. I'm not in the best or most creative of moods right now, and this is NOT the best time of the month, so my A/N is very boring. Um... MAJOR angst warning. Rated PG13 for language and some sensitive subject matter. This story's sad, and it's my first finished chapter fic, and the first chapter fic I've ever worked on that doesn't star original characters. Aren't I great? Comments can be sent to gypsyj14@hotmail.com. I'm trying to get revenge on a friend right now, so PLEASE flame a LOT and send them to gypsygal14@yahoo.com. Thanx, enjoy the story, and tell me if it sucks too badly!/p  
  
PART THREE  
  
Promise Me  
  
"Kurt, may I speak with you a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Professor." Kurt stepped into the large office. "Vhat's up?" Xavier steepled his fingers, as if searching for the right thing to say.  
  
"Kurt, I think it's obvious that you've been having emotional problems. The doctor gave me these," he held up a small brown bottle for Kurt to see, "and said to take two at every meal." Kurt watched him emotionlessly, waiting for him to continue. The Professor cleared his throat. "He also suggested that you get help. He gave me the number for a highly recommended psychiatrist, and--"  
  
"No offense, Professor, but I don't want to tell some stranger about all my problems." Xavier nodded.  
  
"I could ask Scott to talk to you, or perhaps Jean or--"  
  
"I have to deal with Scott and Jean every day. I don't vant them thinking of me differently because of the stuff I tell them." Xavier's brow furrowed, and he held his chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"You don't want to talk about it with a stranger, and you don't want to talk about it with someone you know. Well, I'm sorry, Kurt, but that doesn't leave very many options." Kurt continued to stare at him blanky. The Professor sighed slightly. "I can't force you to get help, Kurt, but--"  
  
"I don't need help, Professor!" Kurt said exhassperatedly. "I did it, I got better, I sorted it all out, and I'm okay now."  
  
"I understand you're going through a difficult time, Kurt--"  
  
"No, Professor," he said, shaking his head, "you don't understand. And I don't know if that's a bad thing, or a good thing." Kurt teleported back to his room without another word.  
  
**********  
  
Dear Whoever Reads This,  
  
If I'm not dead, don't read any further. This is supposed to be my suicide note, not my reveal-all-my-secrets-while-I'm-still-alive-to-embarass-me note. There are just a coupla things I wanna say before I go. I wanna apologize to everyone for being an obnoxious blue twerp, and for scaring you, and for not taking anything seriously, and for the numerous other problems I've caused that I can't think of right now. Whoever's reading this, tell Scott that I stole his keys once and took a spin in his car and accidentally scratched the door panel. Tell the Professor thank you for letting me stay here and feeding me and trying to help. Tell Jean thanks for encouraging me all the time. Tell Evan that he's the best friend I've ever had. Tell Logan thanks for giving me lessons in self-defense and manners. Tell Ororo that she's probably one of the coolest, most understanding adults I've ever met. Tell Rogue that she'll find out about her real past someday, even if I have to come back from the dead to help her. Tell my guardians in Germany that I love them. Tell my real parents, whoever they may be, that I'm sorry. Tell Kitty... God, I have so much to tell her. Tell her I care about her, a LOT, and not just as a friend or a brother or something. I doubt that it's as big as love, but I know it's beyond just thinking she's cute. Tell her that for me. But not if I'm still alive. If I'm still alive, fuck you because you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
You know, people are always telling me how they wish they could be famous. Or rich. Or popular. Or whatever. All I ever wanted was to be normal. To not have people scream when they look at me. Just plain NORMAL. Live in a little house in the suberbs of middle America, with a dog and two boring parents. But instead, I'm a blue-furred, pointy-eared, yellow-eyes, three-fingered, two-toed, spade-tip-tailed freak. I scare people.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Auf wiedersehen für immer;   
Goodbye forever.  
  
Love always,  
  
Kurt Wagner  
  
**********  
  
Rogue read the letter with shaking hands. She hadn't meant to find it, but she went into Kurt's room looking for him, and it was sitting on his bedside table. She stuffed the letter back in the envelope and ran off to continue searching for him. That was just the note from the other time, right? He wouldn't try to kill himself again, would he? Of course he wouldn't. He'd simply left the letter out on accident. It was all just an accident. Still, she wouldn't feel right until she found him, safe and sound.  
  
"Oh, Kurt, yoah okay," she said in relief when she found him sitting in a tree outside. He looked like he was brooding. Or at least, thinking deeply.  
  
"Ja, vhy vouldn't I be?" he asked, gazing off into the distance.  
  
"I thought you'd... hurt yoahself again," she answered quietly, climbing the branches of the tree to sit next to him.  
  
"Vhy vould you think that?" Rogue bit her lip. She'd always been taught that honesty was the best policy.  
  
"Ah... found yoah lettah."  
  
"Vhat letter?"  
  
"The... the goodbye lettah." Rogue could see every muscle in Kurt's body tense, and he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from throttling her.  
  
"I told you not to read it," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"It... it was just lyin' on yoah bedside table!" she said defensively.  
  
"I *told* you not to read it," he repeated, turning to face her. "Not until I was *dead*."  
  
"How was Ah to know it was anythin' special?" she yelled.  
  
"The first line of the letter, Rogue. The *first LINE*!" He stood on the branch and glared down at her, and for once she was really and truly afraid of him. She stared up at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to attack her, beat her up, kill her, whatever. She could only think of one thing to say.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to scare people," she whispered. Kurt's eyes closed again, and when they opened a few seconds later, Rogue could see that he was on the brink of tears.  
  
"Promise me," he said shakily, "that you von't tell anyvone about that until I'm dead and buried." Rogue nodded.  
  
"Ah promise," she replied quietly. Kurt thanked her with a very sad smile and a nod of the head, and then he was gone.  



	4. Chicks Dig the Fuzzy Dude

AUTHOR'S NOTE: None of the characters are mine... well, except the doctors, but they don't really have any character developement, so you can use them if you want. All other characters belong to Marvel and KidsWB and all those other fantastic people. I'm not in the best or most creative of moods right now, and this is NOT the best time of the month, so my A/N is very boring. Um... MAJOR angst warning. Rated PG13 for language and some sensitive subject matter. This story's sad, and it's my first finished chapter fic, and the first chapter fic I've ever worked on that doesn't star original characters. Aren't I great? Comments can be sent to gypsyj14@hotmail.com. I'm trying to get revenge on a friend right now, so PLEASE flame a LOT and send them to gypsygal14@yahoo.com. Thanx, enjoy the story, and tell me if it sucks too badly!/p  
  
PART FOUR  
  
Chicks Dig the Fuzzy Dude  
  
"Um, Rogue?" Rogue set down her book and looked up.  
  
"Yeah, Kitty?" She was biting her lip and twiddling her fingers; she looked nervous. Of what, Rogue had no idea, but she was definitely uncomfortable.  
  
"Can I, like, talk to you a minute?"  
  
"Isn't that what we're doin' now?"  
  
"Yeah but... you know what I mean." Kitty chewed her lip some more and twirled the end of her ponytail around her index finger. "Um, you've been, like, talking with Kurt a lot lately, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does he... like me?" Rogue knew the answer, and part of her desperately wanted to tell the poor girl how much Kurt had been talking about her. The other, much larger part of her knew that she'd promised not to tell, and was extremely loyal to Kurt.  
  
"Ah don't know." That was the most honest thing she could say without giving away anything. Kitty sighed in frustration and flopped face-down onto her bed. Rogue studied the girl. She wasn't one to play matchmaker; that was more of a Jean or Kitty thing. But in the current situation, she hated seeing Kurt and Kitty both suffer in thinking that the other didn't like them, and she was just itching to hook them up. "So you like him?"  
  
"NO! Well, yes... I don't know," came the muffled reply.  
  
"You do like him, yoah just not willin' ta admit it," Rogue confirmed. "Ah may not be a psychic, but Ah know what yoah goin' through."  
  
"No you, like,*think* you know what I'm going through," Kitty said, rolling over onto her back. "But you don't. No one does."  
  
"That's exactly what Kurt says," Rogue told her, smiling. They really had no idea how much they had in common. "What makes ya think he doesn't like you?"  
  
/p"Well, I mean... back when I first joined the team, he, like, creeped me out, and he was flirting with me all the time. But now, he's, like, totally different, and he hardly even talks to me anymore."  
  
"He hardly talks to anyone anymore, Kitty." She scowled at Rogue.  
  
"He talks to *you*."  
  
"We've got a lot in common, and we trust eachothah." Kitty sighed angrily and picked up her stuffed dragon.  
  
"Why can't I, like, have a relationship like that with him?"  
  
"'Cause that's not the kind of relationship ya want," she suggested.  
  
"I guess you're right," Kitty sighed. She did a lot of sighing.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, Kurt," Rogue greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," he said flatly. Rogue frowned. The meds might make him less depressed, but they only did so by by ridding him of all emotion. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Ah'm okay," she said, sitting on her bed. "Was there somethin' you wanted ta talk about?" It wasn't suprising to find him in her room lately; he'd just pop in whenever he wanted to talk about... anything.  
  
"No, I just didn't feel like being alone." He paused. "How's Kitty been?"  
  
"Y'all could just ask her yoahself," she suggested. Kurt shook his head.  
  
"Ve don't talk anymore."  
  
"That's exactly what she says," Rouge said, almost laughing. //Next thing you know,// Rogue thought, //they'll be finishing eachothers sentances.//  
  
"It's not fair," he said after a few moments of silence. "Scott's so and smart, and good-looking, and controlled, and perfect, and... average. And Kitty likes him. Why can't I be like that?"  
  
"Kurt, average people do average things. Who the hell wants to be average?"  
  
"*I* do, Rogue. Kitty does. Kitty vants an average guy..." He stood and walked across the room to look at himself in a full-length mirror. "Not a freak."  
  
"You're not a freak, Kurt."  
  
"Yes I *am*, Rogue!" he yelled, not taking his eyes off of his reflection. "I *am* a freak! You really think that trying to comfort me is going to change the vay I look? The vay people look at me? The vay *Kitty* looks at me? I don't *vant* to be the little brother she never had! I don't *vant* to be her chummy blue pal! I *like* Kitty, Rogue! And I *vant* her to like me!" Kurt looked at the floor and shook his head, not wanting to look at himself anymore. Ever. "Unfortunately," he said softly, sadly, "freshman valley girls and blue facial hair just don't mix." He turned around to face Rogue and saw her. In the doorway. Kitty was standing in the *open* doorway. With a look of complete shock spread across her beautifully innocent features. His eyes grew to the size of saucers before he muttered "Oh, sheize," and bamfed back to his room.  
  
**********  
  
"Scheize, scheize, SCHEIZE!" Kurt cursed in German as he paced his room. Kitty would be in here any minute to give him the I-like-you-a-lot-but-not-in-that-way-so-let's-just-be-friends runaround.  
  
"Kurt?" Yup. Right on fucking schedule. "Kurt, I know you're in there." After a few more seconds with no answer, she phased through the door. "Kurt, we need to talk."  
  
"Um, I'm busy, Katzchen," he said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"No, you're not, Kurt. We need to talk. NOW." She walked over to him and tried vainly to get him to look at her. "Why did you say all that stuff?"  
  
"I-- um, it's those stupid meds," he lied quickly.  
  
"No, it's not, Kurt."  
  
"It... causes a chemical imbalance and makes my mind go all screwy!"  
  
"Kurt, I know that's not the truth."  
  
"It makes me say all kinds of things I don't mean, and--"  
  
"Kurt, STOP IT!" she yelled, finally getting him to look her in the eye, if only out of suprise. "I'm tired of it! I'm tired of you lying to me, and me lying to you, and me lying to *myself*, for Christ's sake!" She put her face in her hands and shook her head, then continued speaking while looking at the ground. "When I first knew you, you, like, totally freaked me out. You flirted with me so much and tried so hard, and no one had ever acted like that around me before. I'd always been this little nobody at my old school and it scared me to think that a nice guy might actually *like* me. I didn't want to admit it to myself, so I just told myself that it was your fur and stuff that gave me the creeps. Then I got to be your friend, and I kept telling myself, 'No, you don't like him. You like Nick Carter and Ryan Phillipe and midless, shallow, football jocks. You can't *possibly* like the sweet, silly, blue-furred guy. Then when I finally stopped trying to convince myself it wasn't true, when I *finally* admitted I liked you, you picked the absolutely fucking *perfect* time to try and kill yourself. And then we just stopped talking to eachother. And for three weeks, I've been going insane over you, and you apparently had no idea." She looked up at him to see him gaping at her, eyes bigger than they had been after his little "confession" in her room.  
  
"And... you don't care about how I look?" he asked suprisedly. Kitty gave a somehow delicate snort.  
  
"Yeah, I do care. 'Cause if you changed the way you looked, I'd, like, stick that image inducer where the sun don't shine." Kurt looked confused, and Kitty sighed. "Kurt, I know you think you're, like, a freak or something, but you're not."  
  
"Yes I am," he told her, scowling stubbornly.  
  
"No, you're NOT!" she yelled. "You ARE good looking, Kurt! Whether you want to admit or not! Your ears are cute, and you have a great smile, and your eyes are beautiful, and your fur is soft, and your tail's *sexy*, okay?!" She glared at him, panting from all the yelling, as he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You think my tail's... sexy?" he asked disbelievingly. She looked down at her shoes, feeling suddenly shy.  
  
"Well..." she purposely trailed off, twiddling her fingers. She heard soft footsteps and saw Kurt's bare, furry feet a few inches away from hers several long seconds later. Kurt's odd hands gripped Kitty's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face upwards to look at his.  
  
"You really mean all that, mein liebes?" he asked quietly. She smiled.  
  
"Why do you think I said it Kurt? To, like, completely humiliate myself? Of *course* I meant it." Kurt smiled. His hand moved from her chin to her jawline to the back of her neck, and stayed there, playing with the small, loose wisps of hair at the nape of her neck. Kitty smiled and put her hands on either side of Kurt's face, running her fingers through his fur. Kurt's other hand was now on her waist, and he leaned down, ever so slowly, until they finally met in an ever-so-gentle kiss. Their lips move lightly, and Kitty pulled back after a few seconds. She smiled.  
  
"I am so *fully* into the fuzzy dude."  
  
Scott came into Kurt's room a few minutes later to see them wrapped around eachother, breathless and redenned, looking like two deer caught in the headlights. Scott stammered for a bit before managing to say, "Well this is... new." He paused. "I came to tell Kurt it's dinner time." He started to leave, then turned back to face them. "Oh, and next time you decide to... do whatever it was you were doing," he said with a knowing grin, "you might wanna try closing the door first."/p/pTHE END  



End file.
